elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Baba Adamy/Квесты (Daggerfall)
Краткое прохождение 1. Поговорить с аристократом. 2. Встретиться с помощником и узнать имя проститутки. 3. Встретиться с проституткой и узнать имя предполагаемого Потрошителя. 4. Сразиться с Потрошителем и убить его. 5. Следить за лимитом времени. Подробное прохождение Предложение Квест можно получить от представителя аристократии, который скажет: «''(Имя героя), безумец, которого в (название региона) называют Потрошителем, терроризирует город (название города), и моя стража бессильна против него. У неё нет никаких зацепок для установления его личности. Мне известно, что у тебя есть некоторые ресурсы и опыт в необычных заданиях. Можешь ли ты помочь мне в этом вопросе ради блага (название региона) и существенной суммы золота». Согласие Если согласиться выполнить это задание, аристократ скажет: «Ты настоящий друг, (имя героя). Народ (название региона) беспокоится из-за отсутствия результатов в официальном расследовании. Ситуация становится взрывоопасной, люди боятся, что Потрошитель придёт к ним в следующий раз. Я боюсь, что у нас могут возникнуть проблемы с чернью в течение (лимит времени) или раньше. Единственный человек, которому я неофициально поручил это дело, (имя помощника), местный учёный, изучавший письма, которые я ему отправил. Отправляйся в (название книжного магазина), чтобы поговорить с ним и осведомиться о его успехах. Если тебе не удастся разгадать эту загадку, то поможет нам (случайное божество)». Отказ При отказе аристократ скажет: «Предсказуемый ответ. Теперь у меня небогатый выбор, но звать на помощь моих менее способных помощников — то, чего я хотел избежать''». Цель квеста Сначала необходимо встретиться с помощником, который будет находиться в одном из книжных магазинов города. Возможны два варианта развития событий: 1. Помощник всё ещё здесь, нужно просто поговорить с ним (или с ней) и получить информацию о его расследовании и о проститутке, живущей в городе, которая могла бы иметь какие-то зацепки для поиска Потрошителя. Герой также получит письмо от проститутки для помощника. Чтобы найти проститутку, нужно спросить у жителей города, где она находится, и отправиться к ней. 2. Потрошитель оказался быстрее, это будет происходить через 13 часов 35 минут после старта квеста. В этом случае герой найдёт лишь труп помощника, с которым он должен был встретиться. Кроме того, герой найдёт два письма от Потрошителя, предназначенные для аристократа, который выдал задание. The letters brim over with misspellings and the rippers boasts openly about his doings in them. However you will also find the letter the whore sent to the contact, read it to learn her name. Since the contact can not help you anymore, meet with the whore. Just ask the people in town where she can be found. The next step is talking to the whore. There are once again two possible scenarios: The whore is safe and sound. In this case she will tell you about one of her suitors, who became more and more possessed of her over time. Now he is sending her threatening letters and she believes that this may be the wanted ripper all are looking for. She will give you the latest of these letters, again brimming over with misspellings, and tells you where this suitor can be found. Ask the people in town where the house he is living is located and enter it. The ripper was once again faster than you, this will happen about two hours to one day after the quest was started. In this case you will only find the corpse of the whore. But also in this case you will find the last of the threatening letters the whore has received over time. Read the letter to learn the name of its addresser. Ask the people in town where this guy can be found and enter the house he is living. The house’s door(s) will be locked, so you will need some means to get entrance. Inside the house you will encounter a nightblade, the wanted ripper. He will yell at you once you hit him for the first time. Defeat him in combat, but since nightblades are spellcaster he might have some powerful magic attacks in store for you, especial at higher levels. Once you have executed the nightblade, report back to the noble to inform him/her that the ripper no longer poses a threat for the region. Afterwards you will get the promised reward. ---- Сначала нужно отправиться в книжный магазин, где нанятый аристократом помощник изучает письма Потрошителя. Для поиска магазина достаточно опросить прохожих. Если посетить магазин в нерабочее время, то придётся вскрывать замок, чтобы попасть внутрь. Если промедлить в выполнении этой части задания, то помощника можно найти мёртвым. Если же герой успеет вовремя, помощник скажет ему: «''Доброго времени суток, (имя героя). Я собирался встретиться кое с кем, кто мог бы пролить свет на это дело, в (название дома). Её зовут (имя проститутки). Откровенно говоря, это проститутка, чьё имя соскребли с письма, которое получил (имя аристократа). Возможно Потрошитель писал письмо (имя проститутки), но потом передумал. Если это так, то он/она может что-нибудь знать о личности убийцы. Стоит попытаться. Почему бы тебе не пойти в (название дома) с письмом и не посмотреть?» Потрошитель приходит в книжный магазин между 25-ю минутами и 14-ю часами после начала квеста. Если ему удасться опередить героя, то помощник будет мёртв. Рядом с его телом будут лежать три письма, которые станут единственной подсказкой для дальнейших действий. Первые два изобилуют ошибками и содержат бессвязные угрозы: (Имя аристократа), последний был Настолько Вкусным, I eveN toke a bite. Твй ВЕсь семья выглядит тоже сочным — может быть Потрошитель посетит тебя сследующим. Резня и рзня и зАтем litle RIPPING to setle the scoor. Gracishly yors, The (region) Rippr (Noble's name), catsh me if you CAN may be now you care abut your (region) now its soked in BLOOD Yor freind, The (region) Rippr The third letter is from the prostitute, and is the same one you receive if you speak to the contact. It reads: (Contact's name), I would be happy to meet with you, either at your place or mine about that barmy admirer of mine. I have a letter I was sent that might be helpful. Yours truly, (prostitute's name) To find the prostitute, ask around in town until someone points you to her residence. Once you have this information, enter the building and meet her. Завершение квеста Когда герой доложит о своём успехе, аристократ будет вне себя от радости и скажет: «(Название города) теперь в мире, благодаря тебе, (имя героя). Здесь (случайное количество) золота, как я и обещал, с удовольствием отдаю тебе это за устранение маньяка. (Случайное божество) воистину благословил(а) нас, когда ты прибыл в (название провинции)». Репутация |- |colspan=2| |} ---- Гильдия бойцов |локация = |предыдущий квест = |параллельный квест = |следующий квест = |награда = Случайное количество золота, координаты случайного подземелья |регион = |регион2 = |фракция = Гильдия бойцов |фракция2 = |тип = Сторонний квест |английское название = Hunt for a Lycanthrope |необходимые условия = Состоять в Гильдии бойцов |отношение = |репутация = Любая |уровень = |игра = Daggerfall}} Краткое прохождение # Поговорить с квестодателем гильдии. # Отправиться в указанное подземелье. # Найти и убить цель. # Доложить о выполнении задания в установленный срок. Подробное прохождение Квестодатель: «У меня есть небольшое задание, которое может быть тебя заинтересует. Кажется, это оборотень — вервольф, кабан-оборотень или ещё какой-то вид, беспокоящий местных фермеров, и нам нужен кто-нибудь для этой работы. Это означает (случайное количество) золота в твоём кармане. Это тебя заинтересует?» Если согласиться выполнить задание, квестодатель скажет: «Отлично. Ты найдёшь оборотня в (название подземелья). Нам нужен его бедный бездыханный труп в течение (количество) дней''». Если отказаться: «''Отлично. Полагаю кто-то другой это сделает''». Прохождение После получения задания необходимо отправиться в названное квестодателем подземелье. В качестве цели с одинаковой вероятностью могут выступить: вервольф, кабан-оборотень, либо обыкновенный медведь. В пещере также могут находиться другие существа подобных типов, но убить нужно конкретное. После убийства нужного оборотня появится сообщение: С оборотнем покончено. Однако, если целью квеста является медведь, сообщение будет иным: Это должно быть тот самый «оборотень», которого боятся в округе. Просто обыкновенный медведь. Награда После успешного выполнения задания квестодатель скажет: «''Хорошая работа, убийца оборотней. Наслаждайся своим золотом''». Репутация |- |colspan=2| |} Новости После получения задания, у жителей города можно будет спросить о новостях, на что они ответят: «''Я слышал, что поблизости есть какой-то оборотень''». «''Я слышал, что логово оборотня было найдено в месте, называемом (название подземелья)». «Ты слышал вой прошлой ночью? Волчий вой?». В случае провала квеста: «Вервольфы — настоящие кочевники, я думаю. Слышал, что наш оборотень двинул на юг''». «''Мой кузен сказал мне, что наш кабан-оборотень был замечен на юге''». В случае успешного выполнения: «''Многие люди чувствуют себя в безопасности зная, что оборотень мёртв''». «''Ты слышал, что оборотня выследил какой-то (раса героя)?» Также при успешном выполнении квестодатель может сказать герою: «Спасибо, что позаботились об этом оборотне, (имя героя)». А при провале: «Ты жалок, убирайся отсюда. Ты даже не смог справиться с оборотнем''».